The Happening
by animegrlsteph
Summary: A new world, new friends, mysterious pasts, new enemys, and much more. The Rekai Tantai have no idea what there getting themselves into. Read and find out!
1. Character Page update

**Ok so this might be a bit confusing I'm having you meet Akira when she's 14 but you meet everyone of my other characters 2 years after that so Akira is the same age as everyone but Miyaka, Maya, and Zykano. These are the main characters i have so far make sure to check back tho cus i may come up with more and i promise i will tell you if i come up with more ^_^ **

**The Happenings Character Page**

**Akira:** Long blonde hair that spreads out on her back down to waist, pale blue eyes, 14 yrs old (at the beginning of story), Skinny, 5'6"

**Kita:** Long black hair that spreads out on her back down to waist, pale purple eyes, 16 yrs old, Skinny, 5'6"

**Ami:**Short, dark brown hair in a pixie cut, pale green eyes,16 yrs old, Skinny, 5'5"

**Kaori:** Short, shaggy, layered brown hair down to chin, 16 yrs old, Skinny, 5'5"

**Allayah: **Long black hair that spreads out on her back down to waist with pale silver streaks, pale silver eyes, 16 yrs old, Skinny, 5'6"

**Kairi:** Short, straight black hair down to chin with dark red streaks, pale red eyes, 16 yrs old, Skinny, 5'5"

**Miyaka:** Short dark brown hair worn up cute, light green eyes, 12 yrs old, 4'4", skinny

**Maya:** Short red brown hair down to shoulders, light brown eyes, 12 yrs old, 4'4", skinny

**Zykano:** Long white hair down to ankles with arching side bangs and one arching bang that hangs in front of right eye, dark, deep, gold eyes, 18 yrs old, medium build, 5'10"

**Malic:** Long black hair in a braid that goes down to ankles with short bangs that hang down on his forhead, black eyes, 18yrs old, muscular, 5,11"


	2. The Legend

**OK, so I thought this story needed a prologue and this idea just came to me last night so I thought I'd try it out and see if you guys like it, so please tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy!! ^_^ Btw Ariel is pronounced R - E - L **

**The Legend**

_An old black book sits on a desk, un opened for centuries past. The ancient writing on the front, in a language that has long since been forgotten, looks as if it has been engraved in gold. The pages that were once a brilliant white are now faded yellow but if the writing on the front were to be translated, one would find it to read "Ariel" for she is the Goddess of the elements. The legend foretells that the Goddess Ariel shall appear before the daughters of the elements and the true maiden shall be found of one of thee. The daughters will then know in which element they shall specialize though none shall specialize in water for the true maiden who would specialize in water shall be the one that specializes in all._

_What is written next is important for the daughters to realize and know that they have to train hard and be strong for the fate of the worlds will rest on their shoulders once more. _

"_**May thou be the daughter of air and thou shall specialize in air. Quick and clever, tactful and ingenious thou art the element of security and blithe." **_

_**"May thou be the daughter of fire and thou shall specialize in fire.. Powerful and wild, fierce and unpredictable thou art the element of strength and passion." **_

_**"May thou be the daughter of lightning and thou shall specialize in lightning. Electrifying and illuminating, rapid and reckless thou art the element of power and energy" **_

_**"May thou be the daughter of darkness and thou shall specialize in darkness. Mystifying and ominous, quiet and calm thou art the element of mystery and self control" **_

_**"May thou be the daughter of light and thou shall specialize in light. Luminous and brilliant, intense and radiant thou art the element of hope and accomplishment" **_

_**"May thou be the daughter of metal and thou shall specialize in metal. Lustrous and solid, tough and equable thou art the element of integrity and loyalty" **_

_**"May thou be the daughter of earth and thou shall specialize in earth. Stable and resilient, protective and dependable thou art the element of solidity and support." **_

"_**Thou who art the true maiden who shall specialize in all must be strong, kind, true, and courageous for she shall lead the others into the battle for the worlds. It shall be hard and strenuous but thou must not get discouraged for if the worlds art to be saved thou must have faith in each other and believe that thou canst doeth anything. **_

_The book of Ariel must now close so the legend may be fore filled but continue to watch as the legend unfolds right before your eyes for the daughters have been born and the true maiden revealed to Ariel._

**OK so that's the prologue I hope you liked it. ^_^ **


	3. Struggles

**Ok I think you guys will like this story (well I hope you do). Anyway I'm sorry I haven't been updating really but I promise that for the time being you should get frequent updates on this story. Please enjoy my newest story "The Happening".**

**Btw Keiko and Yusuke are just friends in this story. **

**Struggles**

Akira walked out of her small white house with the little money she had left, she knew that it was time for her to buy food. It had been four weeks and it would be another four weeks before she ate again.

"Well look what we have here," a man called out. She looked at him then at the other four, they were all wearing black jackets, white shirts, and jeans. The one who spoke had on sunglasses.

"Yeah," another one said. "Pretty little thing isn't she."

"Lets see how much money you have on you girl," the first one said taking a step toward her as she resisted, taking a step back.

"Stubborn thing aren't we," he said as they beat her and took her money.

'I guess I'll have to think of something else' she thought wincing as she got up and limped back to her house.

_2 weeks later_

Akira stumbled out of her house, she had to do something soon. She had never gone six weeks without eating and she was getting even weaker.

She was walking as best she could through the familiar woods, normally it would only take her about ten minutes to get to the alleyway but since she was so weak it took about forty minutes to get there so she could get into town.

'Finally' she thought smiling a bit. Her smile quickly turned into a look of shock and then fear as she recognized the people who beat and robbed her.

The same evil smirks appeared on their faces as they saw her and this time they beat her even worse until she couldn't take it anymore and she collapsed in the alley.

"What do we do with her now boss?" one of the men asked.

"Just leave her here," he said kicking her and walking off as the men followed.

*** * * * * * * * * * * ***

"There hasn't been much demon activity lately," Yusuke said.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Keiko asked.

"It could be," Kurama said. "But it could also mean that more powerful demons are planning something."

"Oh!" Keiko said shocked.

"Y….Yusuke," Keiko said paling.

"What is it Keiko?" Yusuke asked turning around and walking towards her when he heard her tone.

Kurama and Kuwabara also walked back as Hiei just watched feeling bored.

"She's still alive Kurama said checking for a pulse. "But she needs help she's burning up with a fever and she's hurt."

"Will she survive?" Keiko asked nervously.

"If she gets the help. I should be able to give her something that will help." Kurama said with a reassuring smile.

"That's good," Keiko said as the color returned to her face.

"Lets get her to the temple," Yusuke said.

"What happened?" Yukina and Boton said as they saw the unconscious girl in Kurama's arms when the boys walked up to the temple.

"We found her." Keiko said as Kuwabara grabbed both of Yukina's hands saying "hello my love" and Hiei smacked him in the head with his sheath.

"I can help heal her wounds," Yukina said.

"Ok this should help her fever," Kurama said mixing a few herbs and things for her to drink.

"Her wounds are healed too," Yukina said smiling.

"So she'll be okay now?" Keiko asked.

"Yeah," said Kurama. "She'll be fine now."

"That's good," Boton said smiling.

**Well there you go I hope you liked it the next chapter will be up ASAP.**


	4. Trust

**Hey everyone I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I've been really confused about all the stories I have because I keep getting new ideas lol. I also haven't been able to get by self to type this out, I kept trying but I couldn't bring myself to type it. Well I hope this chap. Makes up for the long wait. Hope you enjoy!**

**Trust**

"She should wake up today," Kurama says as they walk into the room. "She can go home whenever she wants after she wakes up,"

"It looks like she's coming to," Boton says smiling.

My eyes slowly open and focus as I look at the people around me. "Where am I?" I say sitting up confused, "Who are you?"

"I'm Shuichi and they are Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, Keiko, Boton, and Yukina and this is the temple where Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, Yukina and I stay."

"Nice to meet you," Yukina, Keiko, and Boton say.

"Yeah," Yusuke, Kuwabara and Shuichi say.

"Hn," Hiei says.

"You to." I say hesitantly. "How did I get here though?"

"We took you here when we found you unconscious in an alley. You've been out for two days,"

"Oh!" I say a bit shocked. "Thank you. I'm Akira by the way"

"It was no problem Akira," Shuichi says smiling and the others excuse themselves.

"Thanks again but I should get going," I say standing.

"You must be hungry, why don't you stay and eat?" Shuichi says before I can get to far.

"Uh, are you sure?" I ask hesitant again.

"Yeah, if you want to you can."

"Well, I guess,"

"Alright come on," he says guiding me to where they had breakfast already made.

I look at Yusuke and Kuwabara shoveling down their breakfast and my eyes widen a bit and Shuichi chuckles noticing my surprise.

"That was good," I say as we walk outside after breakfast and was about to tell them I was going to go when a demon appears.

"Keiko watch out!" Yusuke shouts as the demon heads for her. "Spirit gun!" he shouts as he fires a shot of reiki at the demon and the demon doges.

'I have no choice. Now that I know they have reiki I can help.' I think in aw "I call upon the elements!" I shout and they look at me in surprise as light glows around my body then fades.

"Elements?" Boton says shocked.

"Die demon" I say as water as sharp as a dagger goes through the demons heart.

"Are you a demon?" Shuichi asks not sensing demonic energy.

"No," I say. "I'm completely human. I'm an Elemental Maiden."

"An Elemental Maiden?" Yusuke asks.

"Let me contact Koenma, he'll explain." Boton says and Koenma sends a portal.

"You must be Koenma." I say as we walk into Koenma's office.

"Yes, and you're Akira I assume?"

"I am."

"Alright then, before we begin I have a question for you Akira." Koenma says.

"Alright."

"How are you an Elemental Maiden?" Koenma asks, " There are only four and I know them all."

"You must mean Kiara, Ana, Saria, and Hannah," I say and Koenma nods, "First of all there are eight Elemental Maidens, or I guess I should say were eight. Kiara was my mother and Ana, Saria, and Hannah were my friend's mothers, they are dead now," I say sadly and Koenma nods.

"There are now four Elemental Maidens that I know of and two Elementals that I know of. This pendant should tell you I'm telling the truth," I say pulling out a pendant the color of my eyes and he nods to say that the pendant along with my knowledge was proof enough.

"Now, an Elemental Maiden is a human who has the power to control eight elements; water/ice, air, fire/magma, lightning, darkness, metal, light, and earth/plants. They also have extraordinary sixth sense and healing that only take effect when they say, "I call upon the elements," when they say that it also unlocks all their power so they can become as strong as they need to be. This however takes a lot of training. An elemental is the same thing except they don't say the saying and are not as strong. Am I right so far?" he asks and I nod surprised by how much he knows.

"We also have a good control over reiki."

"So they're stronger than demons?" Kuwabara asks.

"They can be," Koenma replies then turns to face me, "Akira?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you join the Reikai Tantei, we could use someone like you on the team."

"No," I say and they look at me confused by the pain in my voice, "I can't."

"Why not? You'd be great and you would be helping keep the world safe." He replies a bit shocked by my answer.

"Look it's nothing against you guys, I'm very grateful you helped me," I say to them " but putting me on your team would be taking a risk"

"What do you mean?" Koenma asks.

"I just can't," I say sighing.

"Fine but if you change your mind you know where to find me," I nod sighing as I walk through the portal.

"Hey Akira," someone says to me.

"M…. Mom?" I say in surprise as she hugs me "h…. how are you hear and…. and what are you doing here?"

"I'm doing Koenma a favor."

"Koenma…. brought you back?" I ask slowly.

"Only for a while," she replies giving me a small smile and I realize that the others are staring at me.

"Oh, mom this is the Reikai Tantei and their friends."

"It's nice to meet you," she says after I finish introducing them, they nod and all of us head inside.

"Akira, why won't you join them?" she asks and I sigh a bit annoyed.

"It takes trust to be on a team mom," I say and she frowns.

"Akira, I know you have problems trusting people right now but you'll learn to trust people again, you just have to give it a chance. Give **them** a chance Akira."

"You really think I should join?" I ask still skeptical.

"Yes, it will be a good experience and I think you'll like it,"

"Alright, I'll try," I say sighing and she smiles.

Four hours later we all head back into Koenma's office "so, have you made your decision?"

"Yes, I will join," I say trying to be confident.

"Good," he replies smiling " you can stay at the temple if you'd like."

"Uh, alright," I say as my mom nods in encouragement.

"Kiara?"

"Yes?"

"It's time for you too go," Koenma says and my face falls a little.

"Alright," she says smiling.

"Goodbye mom, I love you," I say hugging her.

"I love you too, goodbye Akira," she says hugging me back.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. You be nice to her Koenma."

Koenma nods, "bye Kiara."

"Bye Koenma," she says waving goodbye as she disappears.

"Koenma?" I say as the others go through the portal.

"Yes Akira?"

"Thank you,"

"It was no problem," he says a bit surprised.

I walk through the portal and tell them I'm going to get my stuff. When I have everything I look at my old house one last time then walk off.

I walk into my new home and get settled and am surprised by a soft knock on the door.

"Hi Shuichi,"

"You can call me Kurama," he says smiling.

"Oh, all right," I say giving him a small smile back.

"So, are you all settled in?"

"Yeah."

"Well, welcome to the team," he says pulling out a small box and hands it to me.

"It's beautiful Kurama, thank you," I say as I pick up a key chain from the box, admiring the small red rose made of stone on the end.

" I thought you might like it. You can keep the key to your room on it," he says and I nod thanking him once more." Dinner's ready too,"

"Oh, all right," I say quickly getting the key on the key chain and putting it in my pocket.

I finish dinner quickly and excuse myself, deciding to turn in early.

"I hope I made the right choice," I whisper sitting on my bed and looking out the window at the moon. After a couple minutes I sigh getting up and changing into my nightclothes then lay down fall asleep.


End file.
